


Like a Dream

by ultimateparadox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Proceed with caution, Slight Canon Divergence, Sweet until it's Not, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateparadox/pseuds/ultimateparadox
Summary: Keith loves Shiro with all his heart and lets Shiro show him that he feels the same.





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. The non-con here is probably not as brutal or violent as anticipated but it still very much highly suspect so please take caution! We're all here for a good time and I don't wanna give anyone a bad time!

Shiro leans him back into the bed of their room, leaving his naked body cradled by the pillows. He follows him down, bracketing him in with his powerful arms, leaving their skin to rest hot and thrumming together. He leans down to catch Keith's lips in a needy kiss, all tongue and force and ending with a mischievous nip on his bottom lip, the tiny stab of pain shooting down towards his crotch like lightning. Shiro smirks when he pulls away, no doubt feeling his dick twitch against his own from how they lay so flush against one another. 

The smirk stays in place as Shiro rolls his hips in a graceful, sensuous movement. Keith gasps a little shaky breath and pushes back against him. It feels so nice, just like he imagined Shiro would be like with him. How he got so lucky he'll never know, but Keith won't complain while he has Shiro here in his bed, naked as the day he was born, giving him the slow, velvety pleasure they both chase. 

Shiro approves of Keith's give-and-take, and rewards Keith with a chilled metal palm rolled across his nipples, up the left and down the right. They peak and Keith shivers. It won't be long until they've warmed the prosthetic up, but the frigid chill doesn't bother him. It's something new he's discovered about himself in the moment and he'll make time to experiment with it later. 

“You like that, baby boy?” Shiro croons, nuzzling his nose against Keith's jawline. Keith's never had a pet name before, and it fills his head with cotton. _Will you keep me_ , he wants to ask. _Are you my forever home?_

Keith moves to nuzzle Shiro back. There's a spot he missed shaving and it feels rough against his cheek. When Keith looks for it, he can't see it, but now that he knows it's there he wants to feel it again and again. So he drags Shiro back down and and runs his tongue along Shiro's neck, working back to the spot, and he notes that Shiro tastes a little strange—like dust. 

He draws back to ask Shiro about his aftershave, but Shiro's playful affection is faded from his face. He blinks and it's back, like nothing ever happened, and the scent of roses fill his nostrils. Of course Shiro would smell lovely, he's beautiful in everything he does.

Shiro's flesh hand wanders towards Keith's mouth and Keith is happy to draw his fingers in. His skin no longer tastes ashy, but there's something about it that tastes enticing. 

Prosthetic fingers trail over his hips, drag lightly through the hairs at the base of his dick, cautious not to pull them into the joints. The mindful care spreads a flush down Keith's neck that flows down to his chest when that big, strong hand grows closer to his sex. He makes contact like a butterfly, light and fleeting, before skirting away to run smooth fingertips along his thigh. Keith sighs around the fingers dancing along his tongue.

Shiro withdraws the fingers from his mouth. “Open up for me,” he nearly whispers into Keith's ear. Keith can't even begin to protest, opening his legs like a flower for the sun, his sun; Shiro radiates home and compassion and that's all Keith needs to survive. Spit-slick fingers smooth over his asshole as metal fingers finally run over the length of his dick and Keith chokes out a high, aborted noise. “Don't hide from me,” admonishes Shiro, drawing his hand up to the head and applying a little pressure. “I always want to hear you.”

_It's embarrassing_ , he wants to reply, but instead he opens his mouth to release a rattling moan as one of Shiro's fingertips plays with the slit of his cock. The other hand pushes more on the ring of his entrance and his thighs tremble. “S-shiro....”

A warm finger slides inside and Keith squeaks out a little sound of surprise. Shiro's fingers are bigger than his own and the initial feeling is different. It's not quite uncomfortable and doesn't hurt. “How does that feel, baby boy? Use your words.”

“M-more,” Keith stutters as he relaxes on the digit. The curious fingers on his dick have switched to a full hand slowly running over the entirety of his length in a gentle, tantalizing tug and release. “Feels good, Shiro, please, more,” he begs in a sudden rush of verbosity, clenching his hands in the sheets below him. 

Shiro hums, content. “Gonna spread you so good and wide for me,” he promises with confidence, pulling free his penetrating finger and returning it alongside a second. The spit-as-lube does nothing for this intrusion and it burns. Keith doesn't remember making a sound, but Shiro is suddenly leaning into his space and peppering his mouth with kisses, little shushing sounds filling the air between them. “I've got you, baby, it's okay.”

Shiro leans back and out of Keith's line of site, and he's too busy trying not to push himself off the fingers in his ass to really pay attention. Shiro's metal hand has disappeared off his cock and that's disappointing, but not as disappointing as it will be if he can't make sex with Shiro work. 

The fingers in his ass vanish too and Keith almost cries. Before a wave of emotional blowback can hit him, though, something cool and wet drips over his hole and he legs clamp shut hard. Shiro laughs from where he can't see. “Just lube, baby boy. Hold on, open back up for me. It'll be better now.”

Keith lets his legs fall open again and looks down himself to see Shiro crouched at his legs and feels the slide of slicked up fingers press to the rim of his asshole once more. His head falls back to the pillows with a sigh. The glide of Shiro's intrusion is easier this time and he makes a pleased sound to let him know it, lips curled in a little smile. Shiro laughs and his fingers begin to curl and scissor.

Patience isn't usually associated with Keith, but this is exactly how he's always dreamed of for his first time. The world is too hard, too fast, and he feels like he's always playing catch up, always fighting back. If there is one time he wants the world to slow down, it is when he is loved. Let it sink into his bones and settle into his core. Shiro seems to understand this about him as he often does with most things regarding Keith. He will never be able to truly put into words how grateful he is for that. 

Two fingers become three and he feels it more. “Shiro,” he says and that's all he needs for Shiro to slow just a bit, lean forward to kiss the tip of his dick which sends Keith's toes curling and his stomach jumping. Shiro's tongue lathes at the precum beading there, the sensitive flesh feeding shocks of pleasure to his brain and Keith lets out little, whining pants. The fingers finally catch his prostate and Keith yells something that's not quite a word and Shiro eagerly laps up the fluid leaking copiously from his cock.

More lube is applied to Shiro's fingers and three fingers becomes four. It's a stretch he's never had the opportunity to know. As though he can sense the nerves fluttering beneath his skin, Shiro sinks his mouth around the head of Keith's dick, runs his tongue over the hard flesh, and bobs down. It's a distraction, Keith knows, but it's working. Whatever lube he's found is a wonder product and somewhat numbing, but he feels every touch of those fingers pressing into his walls and punishing his prostate. It's sending his brain into a white, intense place. The dual stimulation is overwhelming and Keith's voice has risen in both volume and pitch with each slam into his g-spot. 

The four fingers become Shiro's entire fist. When Keith feels Shiro's thumb slide past the red, stretched rim of his entrance he babbles to Shiro, “No way, no way,” and Shiro peers up at him with glittering eyes before he deep throats Keith with an easy motion.

The orgasm that hits him makes him feel like Shiro obliterated him.

When he comes down and back to himself it's to Shiro's smiling face and a hand still inside of him. Keith almost feels afraid as he sees Shiro's wrist end at his entrance. “T-take it out,” he begs on heaving breaths.

Shiro's still smiling. “Sure, baby,” he says agreeably, gently sliding his hand out of his ass. 

He climbs back up so his warm eyes meet Keith's and plants a soft kiss that tastes like cum on his lips. “Is my baby boy feeling good?”

“Never better,” he grumbles, throat gravelly. He's never lost himself after an orgasm before, but perhaps it's because his own hands could never hold a candle to Shiro.

“Hey, pillow princess,” Shiro says with a laugh in his voice. He dips a hand between them to grab his own perfect cock, heavy and hard, and taps it against the skin of Keith's belly. “Since I opened you up so big and wide, may I?”

Keith opens his mouth to answer affirmatively, eager to please, when a sudden shiver shakes his whole form. Once he starts he doesn't stop, and the shaking intensifies. Panic frosts his heart. “Shiro...?”

He blinks and the scenery changes for just a moment—dark metal walls, violet lights, and so, so cold—but when he blinks again Shiro's hand is on his face and he's gently smiling. “You back with me, baby?”

The shaking hasn't stopped. “H-help me, Shiro...!”

“All you have to do is ask,” he murmurs. Shiro reaches up to a shelf along the wall, picks up something tiny and small, and tucks it into his mouth. Keith's tremors get worse and his skin feels like ice. Shiro, as always, knows when something is wrong and wants to help him, so he doesn't complain when Shiro slots their lips together again, tonguing his mouth wide open. Whatever Shiro had tucked in his cheek is passed into his own mouth. A tiny gel capsule that didn't melt on Shiro's tongue definitely melts on his, coating his mouth with the sensation of consuming mint, but it fades quickly along with the chill and shivers. “There you go, taking everything I give you like a champ.”

Keith usually avoids using the word _champion_ or any variations of it, worried about concerning Shiro. However, Shiro is using it of his own volition, and as a compliment, so it must be fine. He's not sure why he thought it would upset Shiro in the first place, if he thinks hard on it.

Fire bleeds up his veins and he catches sight of Shiro's cock, still at attention and absolutely delectable and he's never felt so deprived. Keith spreads his legs open again, lifts one up by the back of his knee and holds it out of the way. The other pulls on the opposite ass cheek, exposing his hole and putting on a show for the most special man in the universe. “Shiro, you make me feel so good. Come here, use me all up.”

“So good to me,” Shiro says while running his hand across the taut muscles of Keith's calf. “So pretty for me. You're so perfect for me, baby boy.”

Shiro pulls away from him in order to aim his cock, though Keith suspects after the fist he's probably the largest target Shiro could look for. His cock slides in with an ease that makes Keith feel loose and sloppy in the best of ways. He wonders when Shiro took the time to lube up, though. When Shiro bottoms out Keith stretches his arms out for Shiro to take his hands, which he does without hesitation. He begins to rock and Keith feels the push and pull of Shiro's dick inside of him and it feels like absolution.

“Shiro, Shiro,” he gasps, brainless, on every slow thrust. 

After a while of slow motions, Shiro asks, “Do you wanna go faster, baby?” Keith nods like his head is loose on his neck. “How fast are we going?”

Keith pulls on Shiro's hands and it only takes a small shift in order for Shiro to lean chest to chest with him as he slowly drags his cock in and out, in and out. “Rock my world, Shiro.”

Shiro looks absolutely delighted. The rose scent shifts a little, for a brief instant the room smells like fetid garbage, but before he can dwell on it he realizes he only smells the overpowering scent of Shiro's floral cologne. 

The pace picks up. Shiro seems to be easing him into quicker speeds, which is nice of him, and he tells him so. Shiro looks him dead in the eye and gives a hard, fast thrust that's out of rhythm with their current level and Keith sees dark stars behind his eyes before Shiro continues his controlled pace. 

They continue the sweet sex until finally Shiro hits a speed that leaves Keith bouncing against the pillows. It feels both like they've worked up to it and that it was sudden at the same time, leaving Keith confused and breathless. He won't ask to stop though, because he's just as worked up as Shiro is, his dick hot and bouncing on his belly with ever pound, dribbling. His head is turned to the side and he's drooling out the corner of his mouth, occasionally only letting Shiro's name pass his lips between harsh breaths and high whines.

Then it happens, the hungry speed that Shiro teased him with. It's fast, it's rough, and it looks nothing like their loving display from earlier. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's shoulders to use as an anchor. Shiro takes the opportunity to pull them both up until Keith is bouncing in his lap and screaming. 

“I love you,” he splutters as he's bounced. He reaches for Shiro's face, pressing messy kisses anywhere his seeking lips descend. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

The pace doesn't slow, the desperate words don't stop. Keith orgasms again, ropes of cum splashing against their chests, but still Shiro does not stop. The over-sensitivity kicks in and Keith starts begging him to at least slow down. Shiro braces one arm around Keith's back and reaches for the shelf again. This time Keith sees the little blue tablet before Shiro shoves it into his mouth where his tongue once again feels the bite of mint. It doesn't hurt anymore after that. 

Shiro grabs the back of Keith's head and pulls him into a bruising kiss just as the punishing pace of their fucking comes to a full stop. Keith feels the load of cum shoot hot onto his inner walls. “I love you, I love you,” he whispers mindlessly against Shiro's lips. He tastes dust again. He can't bring himself to care. 

“Mmm,” Shiro hums with a grin, pecking their lips together. After all this, he has to know that kisses make him happiest, like a little physical way to prove he's wanted. “That was so good, baby. You're so perfect. You're so good to me.” Shiro releases him to lean down and lick the cum off Keith's chest. He looks back up at him from his new angle, tongue edging closer and closer to a nipple. “You'll stay with me?”

Keith laughs. “Where else would I go?”

There's a whisper of a thought in his brain. Tall white walls, bold colored armor, a furious roar echoing in his skull. But it's washed away by the scent of roses, of happy kisses. 

“You'll stay with me forever?” Shiro asks, an excited tilt in his voice. It's like a proposal without a ring. Keith is positively charmed.

“Of course, Shiro.”

-

Haggar watches from behind the glass. The paladin is a drooling mess on the floor as the Serpelith pulls one of its frontal tentacles out of his anus. She had designed the partially organic Serpelith as a breeding tool. Its multiple tentacled arms are strong, capable of holding species much bigger and stronger than this little captive paladin. The hallucinogens that it produces out of the end of its smallest tentacles relax the target and let the Serpelith's larger, lubricating limbs work the seed out. The collector on its face vacuums up the spend efficiently.

The main goal of her Serpelith experiment when she devised it was to extract sperm and semen easily and quickly for genetic testing.

The Champion had been an alien species to the Galra. She had wanted to test the Serpelith on him. If his compatibility with Galra ova was high, a more adaptable, survivalist Galra could have been bred and indoctrinated. If there was low compatibility, she could have used the semen expended to clone the Champion, produce an army of brutal warriors.

As luck would have it, capturing this paladin instead was a great boon. She flicks her eyes towards the holographic displays to the left. One screen reads out the Serpelith's condition. It's had to use more of the hallucinogen than predicted, but is otherwise performing optimally. The material collected is preserved safely in the chambers installed under its skin. The other display is a readout on the paladin and her eyes are drawn to the bold numbers declaring him approximately fifty percent Galra. It is good to know that the Champion's race is perfectly capable of blending with the Empire's ruling race. 

She won't need the sperm for testing. The cloning operation is still viable. She smiles. Maybe she'll give one to Voltron as a gift, ingrained with her spells, and when the time is right...

As for the original, she hears him professing love to her breeder. Once she has extracted the chambers and successfully cloned his genetic makeup, she will have no need to keep him under. By the time he wakes from the Serpelith's induced dream, she'll have replaced the Serpelith's parts and put it away for another species at another time, and she'll have him strapped to a table in her labs. 

He's a unique creature, a hybrid species no one has ever seen before. She can't let the opportunity go to waste.


End file.
